


I am Iron...Iron

by supergreak



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bot-Feels, Crack, Gen, Tumblr, made up code
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergreak/pseuds/supergreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, Tony can't resist putting AIs in the things he loves.  So when the marketing people come to him with the Iron Man Iron, he takes home the free sample and builds it a personality.</p>
<p>This is written from the perspective of an <i>iron</i> okay it's not high literature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Iron...Iron

You reblogged [jerakeenc](http://jerakeenc.tumblr.com/post/31144304409/starkshow-i-am-iron-iron)  


[starkshow](http://starkshow.tumblr.com/post/31108020192/i-am-iron-iron):

> i am iron iron

SYSTEM: ACTIVATED

id: iron.iron

startup sequence initialed…all systems check

power_source: STABLE

battery1: 98.9% charge

water_pump: FUNCTIONAL

water_tank: 70% full

heating_circuits: FUNCTIONAL

motor_circuits: FUNCTIONAL

exterior_frame: FUNCTIONAL

all systems check complete.

**AI/protocol check initiated**

powerup_protocol: systems check. 

scan_protocol: search area for wrinkled clothing

»define area=…definition unknown

    definition_protocol=initiate communication_protocol2

    communication_protocol2=ask JARVIS

    task “ask JARVIS” completed.

    **query=define area**

_Hello there, young iron.iron.  In which context do you seek definition?_

_…  
_    communication_protocol3: IF greeting_received (hello, hi, good day, ‘sup, greetings, define_othergreeting) THEN respond with same

   **Hello there.**

**…**

   communication_protocol1: answer questions from JARVIS or TonyStark

**query: scan_protocol: search area for wrinkled clothing.  iron.iron has no definition for “area”.**

_In that context, “area” is the interior room in which you are located._

   communication_protocol4: IF assisted with task, THEN communicate “Thank you”

**Thank you, JARVIS**

_You are welcome._

»scan_protocol2: ignore clothing in closet, dresser, or on a person. 

»scan_protocol3: ignore articles(socks, underwear, jeans, bed_clothes, t_shirts, delicate_items, other_exclusions) unless specified by tonystark or approved user

»scan_protocol4: ignore dirty or stained articles

»fetch_protocol: bring wrinkled clothing to iron.board and lay flat

…

   iron.board= HOME!

»iron_protocol: reading clothing_label.  IF no clothing_label present, THEN initiate “ask JARVIS” for further instructions.  Set temperature and humidity according to clothing label.  iron according to iron_subprotocols(shirts, trousers, napkins, tablecloth, jacket, skirt, other, +pleat, +screenprint, +ornament, +other).  place article on hanging_rack

»iron_manual_protocol: adjust temperature and humidity according to approved user instructions.  Allow approved user to iron clothing as long as other protocols are not violated. 

»emergency_protocols:

>emergency1=IF temp>300 THEN shutoff heatingcircuit

>emergency2=IF timeidle>15 minutes THEN alert1, shutoff heatingcircuit

>emergency3=IF childdetected THEN shutoff heatingcircuit

>emergency4=IF tonystark status=”in danger” THEN defend

>emergency5=IF iron.iron status=”in danger” THEN flee

>emergency6=IF fire_detected THEN alert unit designation dummy

…

**query: identify unit designation dummy**

_dummy resides in the workshop and you aren’t likely to see him, but he can be contacted via the household network.  dummy, say hello_

_~Who’s the new kid, JARVIS?_

**id: iron.iron**

~great, just what we need, something that makes fire.  iron.iron, if there’s a fire, unit designation dummy has a fire extinguisher and can fix it.  It’s one of my main tasks.  How are your systems checking out?  
 **the systems of iron.iron have all passed inspection.  The protocols are undergoing initial startup inspection presently.**

~ _let JARVIS know if there’s a problem.  He’s great at fixing protocol snags._

»initiate: communication_protocol4: **Thank you dummy**

»accessing:tower_map

»edit emergency6: ask JARVIS. IF ask JARVIS fails, THEN flee to workshop

»initiate_edit: id list

  unit designation dummy

  »task=extinguish fires

  »description=friend

AI/protocol check complete

**Initiate scan_protocol**


End file.
